(Un)Dead of Night
by VoltageStone
Summary: After a long, tiring day of being princess, there is a time to rest and forget. However, as Bonnibel soon realizes, her visitor in the shadows doesn't have that time. In fact, Bonnibel just might have to forgive rather than forget. (Bubbline) One-Shot -Rated M for Content-


_Aug. 27th, 2018_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 _ **No One's Perspective**_ _ **-**_

The night sky was a dark blanket, drabbled with twinkling stars and the shining, full moon. White light embellished the rolling hills below, the rocky mountains beside and the pockets of forests. And, in the air, floated a small figure compared to the clouds slowly meandering through the sky. She hung in place with her long, thick hair curling around her, resembling the darkest and deadest of nights.

In fact, everything about her seemed surreal - _dead_. Her clothing was torn and faded, skin a ghostly white. As she continued to roam further and further into the night, her ravaging pain still in her stomach, the floating woman licked her dry, cracked lips and long, sharp fangs. They had elongated from their natural state as the hours passed. Her cheeks were gaunt and eyes sunken whilst hands trembled in temptation.

There was a croak from miles away, a call of some vulture or hawk. She snapped, eyes wide and alert. The only way one would know she was somewhat alive were her eyes, which were a deep, rich brown stained with red.

The floating woman couldn't take it any longer. She gasped, letting loose a shuddering breath. The air felt colder, _crisper_ against her lungs as she breathed in. As the rich, night air filled her throat from her mouth, the illusion of satisfying hunger was met.

Even so, she carried on. It wasn't until the floating woman caught sight of a distant, mighty structure when she hesitated.

Shaking her head, with her aching hunger driving her, the vampire flew towards the castle that grazed the clouds.

 **. . .  
. . .**

The hallways were dark, barely lit from the cracked doors bearing rooms still awake. Of course, that's how they always were this time of night. Strolling through the halls was a woman, her pale - almost pink - complexion complimented by the lengthy, rosy hair. And on her head sat a small tiara, glittering in what lights were still on.

The princess paid nearly no mind to any of the castle doors, unless there was a murmur of _Goodnight, Princess Bubblegum_ , to which she replied with a simple, _Night._ With each time, she internally lectured herself to be more open and polite. _Night_ , wouldn't cut it.

"Goodnight, Princess Bubblegum," came a quiet call from a closing door.

"Oh, night, Peppermint Butler." As there was a click, the princess decided that she'd need to work on it. But, at the very least, it was better.

At the height of a twisting staircase short after that door, Princess Bubblegum opened and shut tall, wooden-painted doors behind her. She heaved a sigh. Finally, she could sleep. With great care, she removed her tiara from her head and set it in a small, glass case with another, more worn headpiece. Princess Bubblegum then strode towards her pink dresser, and opened the doors.

It was there where she shed her long gown, and chose clothes more comfortable: a black, band t-shirt and simple underwear. Before Princess Bubblegum could even cover her upper body with the shirt, two glowing red orbs caught her eye from her mirror. She staggered, her heart skipping a beat and lungs expelling all the air she had.

She whirled her attention at the corner, eyes wide and shocked. "Fucking- What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

The vampire woman floated some inches from the ground, slowly making her way towards the princess. She was unfazed by the lack of modesty on Princess Bubblegum's part, continuously staring as she hurriedly threw on her shirt. "You still wear it," she whispered quietly.

It had paused the princess as she went to shut the wardrobe. She swallowed, and asked, "Why are you here, Marceline?"

Marceline swallowed, only to find her throat completely dry. "I- I couldn't get home. Too far."

At her coarse voice and rattled words, Princess Bubblegum turned to Marceline. It was then when she noticed the unkempt clothes, the sickly skin and hungry, shallow eyes. She stepped towards the vampire, eyes to her abdomen. Marceline went to move away, though the princess - with her trained, regal glare - had her reconsider. The torn, stained shirt was hitched upward, Princess Bubblegum analyzing a scratch which didn't heal yet, evident from the blood stain from the shirt and pants' rim.

"Bonnibel, come _on_ , it's just a-"

"What, vampires now get scratches?" Bonnibel growled. "What were you doing?" She paused as Marceline sunk to the floor, standing on her two feet. The princess wasn't intimidated by the height difference, the vampire a good few inches taller. "Don't tell me you led that thing her-"

"Oh please," Marceline sneered. "It's _dead_ , okay? I'm also fine, thanks for asking."

Bonnibel stepped away and pinched the bridge of her nose. She gripped the air tersely, her jaw tense and teeth clenched. "You _can't_ just leave and expect me to- What, _what?_ What do you need now? Blood?"

Marceline slowly nodded, her stomach gnawing at itself. It amazed her how she'd been able to control herself.

"Why is it that whenever I needed you _most_ , you were gone. _Gone!_ " Bonnibel growled to herself, stomping in place. She glanced towards the vampire, who remained strangely quiet and solemn. As she worked through her internal struggle, the princess worked her hand, almost wringing it in the air.

"Bon-"

Bonnibel inhaled sharply, cutting Marceline off. She stared across the room, her abrupt irritability seeping away, revealing a tired, spent princess. "Fine..." she murmured. "Fine, just, just get on the bed and..." She shook her head wearily, climbing to the large, comfy-looking bed. Four, large banisters erected from each corner, the remains of a curtain that draped around still hanging; Bonnibel needed to tear the rest of it down. There wasn't any use for it.

Marceline hovered over the bed before easing herself on. Princess Bubblegum sighed, pulling her t-shirt's collar aside to reveal some of her shoulder and collarbone. She blinked towards the vampire hesitantly, then looked away to her bedsheets.

She tensed as Marceline shifted beside her eagerly, eyes to the crook of her neck. Bonnibel swallowed as Marceline straddled her, a firm grip at her hip and another, far more gentle, at her cheek. Her jaw tensed as the pair of sharp fangs grazed her skin before sinking. She whimpered softly as Marceline began to feed, slowly regaining what strength she needed. Bonnibel felt blood rush to her cheeks, only to seep away with every, soft suck at her neck.

It wasn't long until Marceline had her needed fill and unlatched herself, fangs receding to their proper length. Bonnibel breathed softly, leaning into Marceline with a tired sigh. Eyes closed as she inhaled, mind fogging with turpentine, chocolate and blood. Perhaps the combination starkly contrasted one another - a somewhat morbid collection of smells - though the princess found herself mesmerized anyhow.

There was a groan from her throat as cold lips (warmer than she imagined they were minutes prior) pressed against her small wound gingerly. As they continued to trail along her skin, as an apology, Bonnibel ran her hand through thick, wild hair. After several moments in basking in the embrace, she murmured, "Why did you leave?"

The lips paused at the crook of her neck. She waited, eyes blinking open softly. Marceline answered through a croak, "I couldn't do it."

Bonnibel leaned away, not enough for Marceline to climb off her lap, but to see how livelier the vampire looked; her skin was now with a more human hue - even with its still, unnatural pastel color. "Do _what_ ," she whispered, her voice pleading, "be here with me?"

Marceline pursed her lips, eyes trailing to the bed sheets guiltily. She couldn't look at the bite wound - albeit _small_ and barely red - over the disheveled shirt. Nor could she cast a single glance towards Bonnibel's searching, grey eyes.

The princess cupped the vampire's cheek, barely snapping, " _Marcy_ ," through a whine.

"I couldn't just sit here," she answered, holding Bonnibel's wrist, "and just waste your life away! You have more to see and do on top of being a damn ruler of a kingdom! And me? Feeding off of you day-by-day, doing _nothing_. It doesn't do any good, nothing Bonnie."

Bonnibel scoffed weakly.

"Oh _what?_ "

"You can't make that decision for me!" the princess snapped. "You can't just fucking get up, write a note and leave with a stupid t-shirt on my bed!"

"Why not? You're better off without this!"

" _Marceline!_ I can't tell you how much I'm better off with _you_ than just being a lonely monarch in a kingdom that doesn't understand anything!" She let out something that came close to a hysterical laugh, which startled the vampire. "I mean, _shit_ , I have to tell somebody twice to do one thing right! I can't just laugh it off or do some dumb breathing exercises for that! Every. Single. _Day._ " Marceline only swallowed sheepishly. Bonnibel's hand on her cheek collapsed to her shoulder, debilitated. "I can't tell you how big this bed has been while you have been gone. How _empty_ and _lonely_."

Marceline leaned forward, arms wrapping around the princess' shoulders. "I- I'm sorry... I never..."

"What?" Princess Bubblegum chuckled quietly against her. Once the room became still, she whispered, "Don't leave again. Please, not now." Marceline nearly opened her mouth to respond, though stopped. Where did she need to be exactly? In what world did somebody actually need her?

She gazed into Bonnibel's deep, ethereal eyes; she did, right then and there. Maybe Princess Bubblegum already knew her answer, or possibly thought she needed more conviction. Whatever the case, Marceline felt lips press against her own, needing. They stared at one another - for just a moment - before there was another kiss, and another...then another.

With every one, hands wandered to spots they still - even after all this time - remembered and knew. With every one, a dwindling flame grew to a blazing fire. With ever one, their bodies drew closer to the sheets, the only verbal promises to remain two in one bed were erotic in nature, building up to those of euphoria.

And so, in the dead of night, their activities manifested into something more. Something which dragged on into the morning, the princess holed up in her chambers. The sun never shone just as brightly as it had over the castle - not like it had for many, many years.

* * *

 _Well...hey there. First fanfic of these two, even though this is what I intended to write fanfics of - you know - when I started writing a couple of years ago. Meh. No regrets, actually._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_


End file.
